Clover
by Leonpie
Summary: [KOOKV] Bukan tidak mungkin, clover berdaun empat sungguh-sungguh dapat mengabulkan permohonan. Jungkook menjadikan segalanya terasa logis.


Taehyung memilih duduk di bagian tersudut perpustakaan -sengaja mencari tempat paling terisolasi yang sekiranya cukup jauh dari orang-orang- saat dosen statistikanya tiba-tiba saja mengundur jadwal pertemuan pagi itu. Membunuh dua jam kosong miliknya dengan duduk berselonjor pada lantai keramik lorong antar rak yang jarang dilintasi, hingga jadwal berikutnya tiba.

Orang-orang melabelinya sebagai seorang anti sosial. Meski pada kenyataannya, Taehyung hanya terlampau mencintai kesunyian. Ia menyukai aroma buku dan suara berisik dari lembar kertas yang bergesekan. Mengagumi tutur bahasa para sastrawan terdahulu dan tidak bisa berhenti mengukir senyum saat membayangkan adegan romansa di dalam kepalanya.

Katakan bahwa buku-buku itu telah meracuni akal sehatnya. Menggerus warasnya. Dan meninggalkannya setengah sinting. Tetapi Taehyung tak sekalipun keberatan menanggung candu akan kisah-kisah fiktif itu.

"Permisi, kau menghalangi jalanku."

Taehyung yang semula bersandar pada rak kayu raksasa yang menyimpan ratusan buku -atau lebih- segera menegakkan punggung dan menatap sumber suara yang menegurnya beberapa saat lalu, "Oh, maaf," katanya dengan nada bersalah, lantas berdiri dan menepak celananya untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel.

Sesaat setelah Taehyung berbalik, ia merasakan seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya, membuat tubuhnya setengah limbung dan kembali berpijak pada tempat semula, "Sebentar, apa kau yang bernama Kim Taehyung?"

Taehyung mengernyit. _Hazel_ nya spontan bergerak memindai figur laki-laki itu; postur tegap dengan rahang tegas, rambut sehitam arang, dua buah piercing pada masing-masing daun telinga, dan jangan lupakan gigi kelincinya yang mencuat lucu. Taehyung mengerutkan kening semakin dalam saat dirasa tak satupun dari pemuda ini yang terlihat familiar.

"Jangan pasang wajah menggemaskan begitu, secara teknis kita tidak saling mengenal. Profesor Jung menempatkan kita dalam kelompok yang sama pada mata kuliah Komunikasi Lintas Budaya minggu lalu, kau ingat?" Pemuda itu menjelaskan tanpa diminta. Senyumnya mengembang tanpa ia sadari ketika Taehyung membuat wajah bodoh dengan mulut separuh terbuka.

Taehyung mengingat kejadian itu. Dan tidak henti-hentinya merutuki sang profesor karena telah memisahkan Park Jimin, _partner in crime_ yang selalu berkelompok dengannya dalam tugas apapun. Tugas itu menjadi dua kali lipat lebih sulit untuk dikerjakan, karena Taehyung selalu merasa kesulitan saat berinteraksi dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat mendaftar pada jurusan Ilmu Komunikasi.

Dan sial, apa orang ini baru saja menyebutnya menggemaskan!?

"Tidak ingat?" Pemuda itu mengguncang tubuhnya sedikit.

"Ah, tidak," Taehyung tersentak, sesaat kemudian ia menggeleng kuat, "Maksudku, ya, aku ingat," ralatnya, "Kalau begitu namamu-"

"Jeon Jungkook," potong pemuda itu, merasa yakin Taehyung tak mungkin mengingatnya.

"Benar, aku ingat nama itu," kekehannya menyeruak menembus sela-sela jajaran buku, mengundang desisan bermakna teguran dari penjaga perpustakaan. Taehyung membekap mulut dengan mata membola lucu. Kemudian ia berbisik, "Ingin mengerjakannya sekarang?"

"Kurasa tidak perlu terburu-buru. Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk saling mengenal lebih dulu. Bagaimana dengan seporsi _jjajjangmyeon_ gratis? Apa itu cukup untuk membuatmu duduk di sampingku dan berbagi sedikit cerita?"

Taehyung berpikir sebentar. Sebetulnya, ia merasa lapar dan menolak makanan secara cuma-cuma benar-benar bukan gayanya.

" _Call_."

.

.

.

"Kau yang memotret semua ini, _seriously_?" Taehyung menjerit-jerit seperti seorang gadis saat melihat-lihat koleksi foto Jungkook pada kameranya, "Aku tidak pernah tahu Seoul menyimpan keindahan semacam ini."

Jungkook tertawa. Diam-diam menikmati desir kebahagiaan yang mengalir di sepanjang pembuluh darahnya ketika Taehyung menyanjung hasil jepretan tangannya, "Kau perlu keluar sekali-sekali, jangan hanya _nongkrong_ di pojokan perpustakaan sepanjang hari. Memangnya kau apa? Semacam _nerd_?" Candanya.

"Hey, aku tidak separah itu. Jimin beberapa kali mengajakku bepergian. Ya, walau aku lebih sering menolak, tapi tetap saja _aku tidak separah itu,_ " Taehyung menekan ucapannya pada empat kata terakhir. Mati-matian mencegah intonasinya agar tidak terdengar seperti bayi yang merengek.

Jungkook sangat menyenangkan. Kenyataan itu membuatnya lebih mudah untuk membuka diri. Jati dirinya menguar secara alami seolah-olah mereka telah saling mengenal sejak lama.

"Tapi, Jungkook."

Jungkook bergumam menyahuti, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Taehyung yang masih sibuk memandangi kamera di tangannya.

"Kenapa banyak sekali jepretan semanggi?" Taehyung mendongak dengan sorot bertanya.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik tipis, "Karena aku menyukainya," Jungkook berujar ringkas sebelum berkata lagi, "Pernah dengar tentang clover berdaun empat yang dapat mengabulkan permohonan?"

Taehyung mengangguk ragu.

"Kau mempercayainya?"

Kali ini Taehyung menggeleng yakin.

"Kenapa?"

Sebelah alis terangkat. Mencari-cari pilihan kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan isi kepalanya, "Itu hanya..tidak logis? Bagaimana caranya makhluk berklorofil dapat mengabulkan permohonan?"

"Yeah, kau benar," Jungkook mengangguk, sesekali mencecapi permukaan bibirnya yang terasa manis akibat krim pada cangkir _latte_ nya yang telah kandas, "Tapi aku akan membuatmu percaya."

Taehyung memutar mata ke arahnya. Bergumam; bagaimana caranya? sambil terus menyuap _jjajjangmyeon_ ke dalam mulut.

Jungkook mengeluarkan tiga lembar daun semanggi berdaun empat dari dalam saku, lalu meletakkan ketiganya sekaligus ke dalam genggaman Taehyung.

"Ucapkan permohonanmu, dan aku akan mengabulkannya. Satu permohonan untuk masing-masing daun. Termasuk permintaan kencan di akhir pekan, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukan yang satu itu."

" _Aw_ , apa aku sedang dirayu?" Taehyung mendengus setengah tertawa, memperhatikan lembar dedaunan di atas telapak tangannya dengan semu samar pada kedua tulang pipinya.

"Jika kau merasa begitu," Jungkook mengedik polos.

"Apa ini berlaku untuk segala jenis permohonan?" Jungkook mengangguk, "Oke, jadi bagaimana cara kerjanya? Seperti; aku harap seseorang menciumku saat ini juga, dan seseorang akan benar-benar menciumku begi-"

Taehyung berhenti berpikir ketika Jungkook membungkamnya dengan ciuman. Sejenak ia mendengar suara nafas tercekat di mana-mana, dan Taehyung baru menyadari setelah sekian lama bahwa salah satu suara itu berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Seisi kantin memandangi mereka dengan tatapan beragam, tetapi tak satupun dari dua manusia itu yang peduli. Taehyung terlalu larut dalam keterkejutannya. Sementara Jungkook terlampau sibuk membersihkan sisa-sisa saos yang melumer di sekitar bibir Taehyung dengan bibirnya.

"Ya, begitulah," Jungkook berujar setelah sesi pemenuhan permohonan pertama itu selesai.

Taehyung menggigit bibir dengan nafas yang mulai teratur, "O-Oke, aku akan lebih berhati-hati dengan permohonan kedua."

.

.

.

"Dan kenapa pula aku harus menempatkanmu dengan Kim Taehyung dalam tugas kelompok?"

Jung Hoseok menekan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot akibat menunduk terlalu dalam. Pria itu sudah berkutat dengan lembaran kuis mahasiswa sejak setengah jam lalu, dan selama itu pula konsentrasinya harus terpecah oleh kehadiran Jungkook. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja datang dengan secangkir kopi, lengkap dengan camilan.

Jungkook tidak biasanya baik hati. Wajar bila pria itu menaruh curiga. Dan rasa penasarannya sedikit terjawab ketika Jungkook tidak juga beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri bahkan setelah Hoseok menunjukkan ungkapan terimakasihnya. Anak itu, pastilah menginginkan sesuatu.

Pantas saja Jungkook bertingkah seperti budak sejak pagi. Bersedia mengiringi langkahnya dengan menjinjing sebuah tas berisi _notebook_ dan kertas-kertas penting sepanjang hari.

Yang ditanyai hanya diam. Meski tatapannya tak pernah bungkam. Jungkook memasang raut lelah yang seolah berkata; _bukankah sudah jelas?_

"Kau tahu aku, _hyung_. Aku tidak mungkin membantumu sebanyak itu tanpa maksud."

"Aku tahu tentang sikap kurang ajarmu. Tapi, _wah_ , apa kau tidak terlalu pamrih?" Hoseok membuang nafas panjang, terdengar dramatis namun juga berlebihan. Ia memasang raut terkhianati yang dibuat-buat. Membuat Jungkook memutar mata karena merasa jengah.

" _Hyung, jebal._ "

"Jadi.." Hoseok beringsut dari posisi bersandar, menumpu kedua siku di atas meja dengan membebankan bobot tubuhnya pada kedua lengan yang saling bertaut, "Sejak kapan kau naksir dengan anak bernama Kim Taehyung ini?" Tanyanya sarat rasa ingin tahu. Tanpa diberitahu sekalipun, wajah Jungkook telah menjelaskan segalanya.

Jungkook menyukai Taehyung, karena itu ia bergerak sejauh ini.

"Hoseok _hyung_ ," nadanya seperti memohon. Jungkook seharusnya bersyukur karena ia sudah mengenal Jung Hoseok sejak lama, secara personal. Jauh sebelum mereka bertemu di lingkungan formal seperti area kampus sebagai dosen dan mahasiswa. Itu juga berarti bahwa semestinya mengatur rencana pendekatan dengan Kim Taehyung akan menjadi lebih mudah.

Tetapi tidak, Jung Hoseok tidak akan sudi menjadikan ini mudah.

"Ayolah, Jungkook. Kau tidak pernah cerita padaku tentang kehidupan romansamu," protesnya sungguh-sungguh. Lalu pada tiga detik berikutnya, wajahnya berubah ceria. Jungkook pikir; apa orang ini semacam _bipolar_? "Jadi bagaimana caranya kalian bertemu? Kalian bertabrakan dan kau membantunya memunguti buku-bukunya yang berhamburan lalu jatuh cinta?"

Jungkook mendengus geli, "Karena itu aku memintamu untuk berhenti nonton drama."

" _No comment._ Jelaskan padaku cerita yang sebenarnya."

Yang lebih muda lantas mengedik, "Tidak ada yang spesial. Aku bertemu dengannya di toilet jurusan, dan terjadi begitu saja," akunya ringan. Seolah-olah pemandangan Kim Taehyung yang berbicara seorang diri di depan ponsel dengan wajah memelas dan suara yang terdengar begitu panik tentang; lupa memberi makan Yeontan -yang Jungkook tidak tahu siapa itu- pada semester lalu di dalam toilet, sama sekali tak mempengaruhinya.

Padahal saat itu Jungkook sukses dibuat termangu. Diam-diam mengagumi perubahan wajah ekspresif pemuda itu dengan penuh minat. Jungkook tidak pernah melihat raut menyedihkan namun tetap menggemaskan di saat bersamaan. Dan tepat ketika ingatan itu kembali, senyumnya kontan mengembang tipis.

 _Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta_ , pikir Hoseok.

"Baiklah, kau dapatkan keinginanmu. Sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan hanya jangan menggangguku. Aku perlu menyelesaikan semua ini sebelum kelas."

Jungkook melebarkan mata, menjabat kedua tangan sang profesor dengan bungkukan hormat yang berulang-ulang, "Kau tahu 'kan, _hyung_ , kau adalah panutanku. Aku senang jika kau mengerti. Sampai nanti, Profesor," katanya girang sebelum berlari menyongsong pintu dan berteriak sambil melompat-lompat. Kemudian sibuk berdeham saat seseorang memergokinya dalam keadaan setengah sinting.

Hari itu Minggu. Jungkook mendapati sebuah pesan singkat di layar ponselnya dan berniat untuk mengabaikannya. Tetapi ketika matanya secara tidak sengaja melirik, tubuhnya seketika terlonjak dan menghasilkan suara jengit tipis dari ranjang yang didudukinya.

 **from: Taehyung**

 _Aku memikirkan saranmu. Jadi, permohonan keduaku; senang-senang di akhir pekan, call?_

Jungkook mengerjap beberapa kali, meyakinkan diri bahwa ia benar-benar dalam keadaan sadar dan tidak sedang bermimpi. Meski Taehyung menyebutnya sebagai senang-senang di akhir pekan, tetap saja itu terdengar seperti kencan di telinganya.

 **to: Taehyung**

 _Call. Kirimkan alamatmu, kujemput._

"Tidak ah, aku benci ketinggian," Taehyung menolak mentah-mentah saat Jungkook mengajaknya bermain di area _bungee jumping_. Lalu memutar tubuh dan berjalan menuju gerai _ice cream_ tidak jauh dari sana, "Kau saja, Jungkook. Aku akan menunggu sambil makan _ice cream_."

Jungkook menyukai permainan yang menguji adrenalin. Tetapi daripada semua itu, Jungkook lebih senang menghabiskan waktu bersama Taehyung. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk ikut berputar dan mengekor di balik punggungnya.

Mereka sudah mengelilingi Seoul sejak pagi. Mulai dari wisata kuliner, membeli souvenir dan beberapa gelang dengan bentuk serupa, bersepeda di sepanjang pinggiran sungai Han, sampai mengunjungi wahana-wahana bermain yang ada. Dan Jungkook mengabadikan segala kegiatan mereka hari itu di dalam kamera miliknya.

Jungkook juga mengajarinya beberapa teknik dasar pengambilan gambar. Foto pertama yang ia ambil adalah penampakan Jungkook yang berdiri menyamping di pinggiran sungai, bersisian dengan sepeda sewaannya yang terparkir. Jungkook tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk terlihat tampan di setiap gambar.

Taehyung terus melihat-lihat hasil jepretan hari itu selagi menunggu pesanan datang. Ia kemudian menyadari satu hal, isi kamera Jungkook tidak lagi dipenuhi oleh foto-foto semanggi, melainkan potret dirinya dalam beragam ekspresi. Termasuk sebuah gambar yang menampilkan raut bodoh miliknya; separuh mulut terbuka dan kedua mata yang melebar. Taehyung bahkan tidak ingat kapan dia bereskpresi seperti itu.

Taehyung baru akan menghapus gambar itu secara diam-diam ketika kamera di tangannya tiba-tiba saja ditarik paksa oleh pemiliknya, "Mau apa?"

"Hapus foto itu, Jungkook. Aku terlihat bodoh di sana," pinta Taehyung dengan raut memelas. Tetapi Jungkook malah memandangi potret itu dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, kok. Wajahmu terlihat lucu. Biarkan aku menyimpannya, ya?"

Taehyung menghela nafas berat, namun pada akhirnya tetap membiarkan, "Ya sudah, deh."

"Omong-omong, Yeontan itu siapa?" Jungkook bertanya, tiba-tiba saja teringat pada insiden di toilet tempo dulu.

Taehyung mengangkat alis, keheranan, "Bagaimana kau tahu soal Yeontan?"

"Aku pernah mendengar kau menyebut nama itu," jelasnya lugas.

"Dia anjing peliharaanku. Aku menitipkannya pada Jimin sebelum membuat janji denganmu. Kau tahu Jimin? Pemuda pendek yang selalu bersamaku."

"Aku tahu Jimin. Yang aku tidak tahu, ada hubungan apa di antara kalian?"

Taehyung mengernyit. Ia merasa aneh dengan getaran samar pada suara Jungkook yang membuatnya secara naluriah ingin menyangkal jauh-jauh apapun yang tengah pemuda itu pikirkan, "Kami hanya teman. Jimin sudah kuanggap seperti saudara."

"Jadi, kalian tidak berkencan?" Jungkook bertanya lagi untuk memastikan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Itu aneh."

Jawaban itu membuat Jungkook membuang nafas lega. Ia tidak sadar telah menahan respirasinya. Di tengah-tengah pemikiran itu, Jungkook merasakan sesuatu menarik tangannya agar terulur. Taehyung menempatkan selembar daun semanggi terakhir di atas telapak tangannya.

"Aku merasa cukup dengan semua kesenangan ini," katanya menjawab sedikit pertanyaan yang berputar di dalam kepala Jungkook. Taehyung mengukir senyum, "Terimakasih karena telah melakukan semua ini untukku, Jungkook."

Jungkook memilih diam. Ia menikmati setiap waktu yang dilewatinya bersama Taehyung, dan berharap itu tidak pernah berakhir. Akan tetapi Taehyung melakukan sebaliknya, bertentangan dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

"Kau juga, buatlah sebuah permohonan. Dan aku akan mengabulkannya untukmu," Taehyung membuat penawaran. Dan Jungkook pikir, ini adalah kesempatan yang tidak akan datang dua kali. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi tidak untuk Jungkook, sebab ia sudah menyimpan perasaan terpendamnya sejak lama tanpa seorangpun tahu. Jadi Jungkook putuskan untuk mengaku. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya.

"Aku berharap kau mengetahui perasaanku," Jungkook menggenggam daun semanggi di tangannya erat-erat, menekan kegugupan yang ia rasakan saat ini, "Aku menyukaimu, Taehyung," Jungkook berdeham canggung. Bersyukur ketika pesanan mereka tiba di saat yang luar biasa tepat, "Hanya itu harapanku."

Jungkook menjilat bibirnya, sementara Taehyung memandanginya dengan raut tak terbaca. Jungkook tidak menggunakan ticketnya untuk membuat Taehyung terpaksa menerima pengakuannya.

Pemuda itu bersiap untuk menyuapkan satu sendok penuh _ice cream_ ke dalam mulut ketika sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya?"

"Benar hanya itu?" Taehyung bertanya kembali untuk memastikan. Jungkook mengangguk ragu sebagai jawaban, "Kau tidak memintaku untuk menerima pengakuan itu?"

"Tidak, jangan. Aku tidak mau memaksa. Kau tidak harus, jadi jangan pernah berpikir untuk-"

"Aku tidak merasa begitu," Taehyung memotong.

Jungkook tergugu dalam diam, "Jadi, kau mau?"

"Mau apa?" Taehyung bertanya usil.

Jungkook mengerang gemas, "Taehyung, _please_."

Taehyung tertawa ringkas, mengulum senyum sebelum menjawab, " _Yes, sir._ Permohonan dikabulkan."

.

.

.

 ** _END_**

[28 Maret 2018]


End file.
